starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Sheev Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine était un Seigneur Noir des Sith qui occupa le poste de Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique avant de devenir Empereur de l'Empire Galactique à la fin de la Guerre des Clones. Biographie Jeunesse Sheev Palpatine naquit sur la planète Naboo environ 84 années avant la Bataille de Yavin. Il se lança dans une carrière politique et vint à représenter son monde natal au Sénat Galactique de la République. À un certain moment de sa vie, Palpatine devint l'apprenti du Seigneur Sith Dark Plagueis, qui lui a donné le nom de Dark Sidious. Lorsque Plagueis eut enseigné tout son savoir à son élève, ce dernier l'assassina dans son sommeil. Gardant son identité Sith secrète, Sidious prit la relève dans l'exécution du plan millénaire visant à supplanter la République par un nouvel Empire Sith et à détruire l'Ordre Jedi. A la recherche d'un apprenti Sith, il se rendit sur la planète Dathomir où il rencontra Talzin, la guide spirituelle du clan des Sœurs de la Nuit. Partageant leurs connaissances sur le Côté Obscur de la Force, Sidious promit à Talzin de faire d'elle son apprenti et sa main droite. Toutefois, le Seigneur Sith trahit la sorcière et kidnappa le fils de cette dernière : Maul. Le jeune Zabrak fut formé de manière brutale afin de devenir l'arme des Sith. Alors qu'il formait Dark Maul, Sidious entra en contact avec le Maître Jedi Dooku qui avait développé un dégoût profond pour la corruption qui sévissait au sein de la République. Il s'arrangea pour attirer le Jedi vers le Côté Obscur et se servit de lui pour ses futurs plans. Guerre sur Naboo Invasion de Naboo Par un habile stratagème, Palpatine s'arrangea pour prendre la place du Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum dont le pouvoir politique s'était tellement amenuisé qu'il avait perdue capacité à agir sur le Sénat Galactique. Sous les traits de Dark Sidious, le sénateur conspira avec le Vice-Roi Nute Gunray, leader de la Fédération du Commerce, et fomenta le blocus de la planète Naboo - prétendument pour protester contre l'imposition des routes commerciales des systèmes éloignées mise en place par le Sénat. Cependant, Valorum qui était exaspéré par l'inaction du sénat envoya secrètement les deux Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi en tant que médiateurs auprès de la Fédération du Commerce. Apprenant l'identité des médiateurs, Sidious ordonna aux Neimoidiens de commencer l'invasion de Naboo et de se débarrasser des deux Jedi. Quand Nute Gunray s'interrogea sur la légalité de ces actions, Sidious répondit qu'il s'arrangerait pour le rendre légal. Les leaders de la Fédération du Commerce passèrent à l'action mais les Jedi survécurent à leur assassinat et parvinrent à rejoindre la surface de planète. Palpatine fut alors contactée par la Reine Padmé Amidala pour parler du démenti fait par la Fédération du Commerce au sujet de la venue des deux Jedi promise par le Chancelier. Tandis que le sénateur feignait d'être surpris par cette révélation, la communication fut coupée par la Fédération augurant le début de l'invasion. La Fédération du Commerce procéda à l'assaut. En moins d'une journée, elle prit la ville de Theed et les régions environnantes de la capitale. De plus, Amidala et sa suite furent capturées. Toutefois, les Jedi la libérèrent avant que la Fédération ne puisse lui faire signer un traité rendant l'invasion légale et ils forcèrent le blocus à bord du vaisseau de la reine.Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme A la recherche de la reine Lorsque Gunray informa Sidious de son échec à faire signer le traité à la jeune reine de Naboo, le Seigneur Sith décida d'envoyer son apprenti Dark Maul trouver et capturer Amidala. A cause des dégâts subis par le vaisseau alors qu'il forçait le blocus, la reine et sa suite s'étaient réfugiés sur Tatooine, un monde désertique de la Bordure Extérieure. Après que Maul ait découvert où se cachait les fugitifs, Sidious lui ordonna de s'occuper en priorité des Jedi et de capturer Amidala une fois qu'ils seraient morts. Dark Maul se rendit sur Tatooine mais il ne parvint pas à se débarrasser des Jedi ni à s'emparer de la reine. L'ascension de Palpatine thumb|right|275px|Palpatine encourageant Amidala à demander un vote de défiance à l'encontre de Valorum.Malgré ce revers, Palpatine eut l'occasion de s'entretenir avec la reine lorsque cette dernière rallia Coruscant. Dans ses appartements, le sénateur prévint Amidala que le sénat était depuis bien longtemps sous l'influence des bureaucrates et que malgré toute la bonne volonté du Chancelier Valorum, ce dernier serait incapable de sortir Naboo de la crise qu'elle connaissait. Fort de ce contexte, Palpatine proposa deux moyens de sortir de la crise : proposer un vote de défiance et ainsi pousser à l'élection d'un nouveau Chancelier ou porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux (action qui demanderait au mieux des mois pour résoudre la crise actuelle). Désirant sauver son peuple le plus rapidement possible, la jeune souveraine opta pour la première solution. Au cours de la session du sénat, Lott Dod, le représentant de la Fédération du Commerce, contesta avec ferveur les déclarations d'Amidala et proposa la mise en place d'un comité chargé d'enquêter sur ces allégations tandis que le Vice-Chancelier Mas Amedda empêchait Valorum d'agir. Outrée, la reine de Naboo demanda un vote de défiance. A l'instar des sénateurs Bail Antilles d'Alderaan et de Ainlee Teem de Malastare, Palpatine se retrouva en lice pour briquer le poste de Chancelier Suprême. Toutefois lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à la reine Amidala, cette dernière lui fit savoir qu'elle comptait retourner sur Naboo afin d'affronter la Fédération du Commerce. Malgré l'expression d'une certaine inquiétude, Palpatine essaya de la convaincre de rester sur Coruscant sans insister. Elle retourna sur Naboo en compagnie des Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Bataille de Naboo Sidious contacta Nute Gunray sur Naboo et leur demanda de tuer Amidala à son retour sur la planète. Il envoya Maul afin de s'assurer que ses ordres soient bien exécutés et que les deux Jedi trouvent bien la mort. Contre ses attentes, la reine réussit à revenir sur la planète sans se faire capturer et parvint à forger une alliance avec les Gungans lors d'une rencontre dans les marais afin d'affronter les forces de la Fédération du Commerce. Convaincu que l'alliance de naboos et des gungans ne ferait pas le poids contre l'armée de droïdes, il donna son approbation aux Neimoidiens pour un affrontement. Finalement, Palpatine remporta l'élection et devint le nouveau Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique. L'armée de la Fédération du Commerce fut vaincue et Nute Gunray capturé par les forces d'Amidala. Maul, quant à lui, fut présumé mort sous la lame d'Obi-Wan Kenobi non sans avoir tué le maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Palpatine apprit que Naboo devait sa victoire grâce à l'intervention inattendue d'Anakin Skywalker, un jeune esclave de Tatooine sensible à la Force récemment affranchi. Lors de leur rencontre, il le félicita et lui promit de garder un œil attentif sur sa carrière de Jedi. Pleins pouvoirs : un pas vers l'Empire Galactique Arrangeant une République Galactique divisée et condamnée, Palpatine a consacré près de la moitié de ses treize ans de mandat - une durée sans précédent - à lutter contre la menace séparatiste. Affable et modeste avant le déclenchement de la Guerre des Clones, il est devenu, avec l'aide des Chevaliers Jedi et de la Grande Armée de la République, le défenseur acharné de la démocratie, sacrifiant sa vie privée à son devoir. Déterminé à préserver la Constitution, il jure que sitôt les Séparatistes éliminés, il renoncera aux pouvoirs extraordinaires que le Sénat Galactique a jugé bon de lui conférer. L'Empereur, fusion des deux personnalités Dark Sidious ne se considère pas comme un traître, mais comme un sauveur. Une fois l'Ordre Jedi détruit, il n'a pas à dévoiler son identité de Sith, car il est désormais le bien-aimé sauveur de la galaxie. Il ne se soucie pas qu'un Jedi ait pu survivre à l'Ordre 66. Même unis, Yoda et Obi-Wan ne sont pas une menace pour les Sith. Bientôt, on se souviendra des Jedi comme des guerriers archaïques, adeptes d'une religion lugubre, et la République elle-même sera oubliée. Le plan de Sidious se déroule à la perfection. Pour parachever sa réussite, il doit encore tuer Yoda - alors, le Côté Lumineux de la Force sera aboli et l'Ordre Jedi cessera d'exister. Ce combat contre Yoda se déroula dans le sénat galactique, et ce duel entre les deux plus puissant combattant de la galaxie se soldat par une égalité, les deux ne pouvant se départager, étant propulsés dans deux directions opposées après que Yoda est repoussé les éclairs de force de Sidious. Yoda, déçu de ne pas l'avoir vaincu, s'exila ensuite sur une planète lointaine avant d'être retrouvé par Luke. Dark Sidious, étant le dernier Sith, est, grâce à la règle des 2, certainement le plus puissant Sith de tous les temps, avec les seigneurs noirs 4000 ans plus tôt (dark revan, dark vitiate, dark malgus...). Un règne incontesté Durant les premières années de l'établissement de l'Empire Galactique, Palpatine règne dans la terreur, en constituant une nouvelle armée, avec l'Armée Impériale, la Marine Impériale, et, afin de traquer les derniers Jedi qui ont survécus à l'Ordre 66, il crée l'Inquisitorius ainsi que divers autres organismes de la bureaucratie Impériale. De plus, il peut compter sur son bras droit Dark Vador pour maintenir la paix et étouffer les révoltes au sein de l'Empire. Mais c'est surtout dans la Bordure Extérieure que les activités impériales sont importantes, car elles sont loin des yeux du sénat impérial qui surveille néanmoins étroitement les autorités impériales. En effet, Palpatine ne peut constituer son Empire totalitaire en un seul jour. Pour cela, il lui faut du temps et obtenir la confiance des sénateurs. Mort thumb|right|250px Lors de la bataille d'Endor, Luke Skywalker fut ramené par Dark Vador sur la Seconde Étoile de la Mort, l'Empereur souhaitant le voir converti au côté Obscur. Un duel s'engagea entre le fils et le père, ce dernier provoquant la colère de son fils pour le faire basculer définitivement dans le camp Sith. Luke prit le dessus, mais refusa de tuer son père. Déçu, l'Empereur déchaîna ses éclairs de Force contre Luke, dans le but de le tuer. Dark Vador, refusant de voir son fils mourir, saisit soudainement son ancien Maître pour le jeter dans un des puits sans fond de l'étoile de la Mort. L'Empereur en mourut, tout comme Dark Vador qui fut électrocuté. Ses sabres laser Dark Sidious cache son sabre laser de Sith dans une sculpture en neuranium de ses appartements du bâtiment administratif du Sénat Galactique. Il est à l'image de son porteur : élégant (il est recouvert d'un alliage de phrik et l'émetteur de la lame est en aurodium précieux) et dangereux (la longueur de la lame est effrayante et lui permet des mouvements d'estoc mortels). Il ne le porte pas à la ceinture comme les Jedi ou les Sith, mais le met dans ses manches et le dégaine rapidement grâce à la Force. Cela prend par surprise Agen Kolar et Saesee Tiin, mais pas Yoda ou Mace Windu. Apparitions *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 4'' *''Kanan 1: Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Sombres Disciples'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Kanan 1: Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2: Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Kanan 5: Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *Star Wars: Rebels **Saison 1 ***Au secours des anciens maîtres ***Le Cadet impérial ***Le Jour de l'Empire (sur l'HoloNet News seulement) **Saison 2 ***Le Siège de Lothal ***Les Commandants perdus *Rogue One *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Princesse Leia 2'' *''Princesse Leia 5'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque'' *''Star Wars: Dark Vador'' *Star Wars: Commander *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando 1'' *''Lando 2'' *''Lando 5'' *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Cible mouvante'' *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 1'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE) *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes *Star Wars: Insurrection *''Riposte'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" }} Sources *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Les Scènes Cultes'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Rogue One : Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Rogue One Rebel Dossier'' Notes et références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Seigneurs Noirs des Sith Catégorie:Sénateurs de la République Galactique Catégorie:Chanceliers Suprême Catégorie:Dirigeants de la CSI Catégorie:Membres de l'Empire Galactique